


Traditions

by google_whovian



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, John hates Christmas, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/google_whovian/pseuds/google_whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hated Christmas. He hated the obnoxious music, festive over decorating, and the cold weather. John completely despised it and Dorian wanted to be the first to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone.

John was exhausted. He and Dorian had recently worked on a major case that took them more than a week to solve. Which was much more frustrating than usual since it ran into his Christmas break.

Now on the night of Christmas Eve, John was just arriving home from finishing his report back at the office. Dorian was home hours before so John naturally feared for what his partner got into this time.

As John entered his apartment the smell of burnt cooking and loud music all rolled over him at once. There were paper snowflake decorations hanging from the ceilings and a thin layer of smoke drowning the first level.

“Goddammit, Dorian!” John yelled in the direction of his room upstairs. “This is the last damn straw, I swear to Christ.” He muttered to himself yanking down a chain of decorations that nearly poked him in the eye.

John got no response. He huffed and stomped into the kitchen where Dorian was blasting old Christmas music on the radio and singing along at a sharp pitch. The DRN danced around the kitchen in small circles as he mixed something in a bowl.

“Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is y-”

“DORIAN!” John shouted.

Dorian stopped and turned around, giving John a relaxed smile. “Oh, hi John. Didn’t hear you come in, how did the report go?” He asked.

John narrowed his eyes at him. “How...How did the report go? Dorian, you’re worrying about my report when you have my house engulfed in smoke?”

“The air is contaminated with only 3.06% of-”

John rolled his eyes and stopped listening. “What are you trying to make anyway?” He asked.

Dorian frowned. “I’m trying to make sugar cookies. But I burnt the first batch so I’m making another.” He explained as he turned down the music from the holographic stereo.

“But I hate sugar cookies, and you know that.” He argued.

It was Dorian’s turn to roll his eyes. “Yes, I know John. They’re for Santa I’ve decided I’m going to take part in the American Christmas tradition.”

John stared at him before he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Dorian...In a few weeks it’s going to be 2049...No one believes in Santa anymore.”

Dorian ignored him and continued to mix the bowl of cookie dough, by now he stirred it so much it was nearly liquid. “Say what you want.” He mumbled not looking at the detective.

John put his hands up in defeat. “I’m done, I’m going to bed. Clean the kitchen before you’re done.” He said pointing a finger at him. Dorian disregarded the comment and hummed instead. John just went upstairs, tearing decorations down as went. He took a hot shower and went to bed, falling asleep instantly.

OoOoOo

John jumped awake nearly having a heart attack. “W-What is it? What’s wrong?” John asked frantically, his mind slightly suffering from sudden shock.

The next moment the shades in his room were being raised and the light reflecting from the snow shined in the room, almost as bright as direct sunlight.

“What the hell are you doing?” John whispered angrily as he covered his eyes and slumped back into his pillow after glancing at the time.1:40 p.m. “Dorian it’s too early, please let me go back to sleep.” He grumbled.

"John, its Christmas! Get up; we have to open presents just like the tradition says!" Dorian argues, moving the blankets off his partner's bed.

John looked up with a curious expression. "Presents?"

"Yes presents, get out of bed man and c'mon."

John couldn't help but be surprised; he hasn't gotten a present for Christmas since before the coma when him and Anna would spend their holiday at her family's house.

The next second Dorian was handing him his leg with a small smile before he left the room. John's eyes followed him and he shook his head and sat up, connecting his synthetic leg to his thigh.

After absently sitting on the edge of his bed John stood and went to the bathroom, doing his usual morning necessities.

When he finished and left his room he could hear the sound of Christmas music playing. The detective groaned and walked over to the banister of the second floor that was directly over the living room.

The first thing John noticed was the tall white Christmas tree. It was decorated with lots of different colored ornaments and atop the tree was bright star.

Though next to the tree sat Dorian with his legs crossed. The DRN smiled up at him. "Merry Christmas John."

"Merry Christmas." John replied.

John walked downstairs and over to his partner. Dorian stood and looked slightly up at him. "Maldonado said that you hated the holiday seasons, so I wanted to be the first person to change that." He murmured, handing him a present and sitting on the couch.

John took the heavy square present and sat on the couch also. "Dorian, I'm not- I didn't get you anything...”

"Friendship. You gave me friendship.." He countered quickly. "The gift of giving doesn't have to be an inanimate object, John. But I got you something anyway so just open it."

John nodded and ripped at the tacky, précised wrapping paper.

John felt like a damn kid again. It was kind of unnerving how excited he felt. He couldn't handle Christmas music, or annoying Christmas decorations but he liked gifts.

After the last of the paper was throw to the ground, John flipped the book over and read the cover. “How to Cook Noodles and Other Noodle Recipes..." He read aloud.

He looked up at Dorian and laughed as he shook his head. He didn't know why he was laughing but he was laughing and he couldn't stop.

Dorian seemed not know why either. He frowned. "You don't like it?"

After forcing himself to stop, his face was red. "N-no I love it Dorian really, it's great."

Dorian beamed.

John really did love it. It was special in a way, coming from Dorian. He's always got presents at Anna's family's house but the feeling after receiving this present didn't feel quite the same versus receiving gifts years ago.

Dorian was staring at him with concern. “You okay? John, it’s just a noodle book…”

John cupped Dorian’s face and pulled him closer, pushing his lips against the DRN’s.

He kissed Dorian once before. He was drunk and it was sloppy and he didn’t get much out of it but this kiss meant something. But now he could enjoy the cool, but soothing feeling of Dorian’s lips, it felt wonderful.

Dorian on the other hand looked confusedly at John before he closed his eyes also, giving in. His hands moved to John’s hips and he kissed his partner with the same eagerness.

John pulled away to grab a breath and stared at Dorian with a new interest. “Thanks for the book…”

“You’re welcome, my friend.”

“Friends kiss like this?”

Dorian tilted his head. “If we aren’t friends then what are we?”

“Partners, like we’ve always been.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

John stared at Dorian and Dorian stared back. They were remembering this moment. The words coming from each other’s mouth, the expressions on each other’s face.

John looked back under the tree. “Are those other presents mine too?” He asked.

“No, those presents are for Captain Maldonado, Detective Stahl, Rudy, and Detective Paul…”

“Why the hell are they under the tree then?”

“I invited them over for dinner, I’m going to cook and make a Christmas feast.” He said with a proud grin.

John eyes widened. “You invited them over here without my permission?”

Dorian rolled his eyes.

“How long until they come over?” John asked.

“A few hours.”

John smirked. “Good then we have enough time.”

“Enough time for what?” Dorian inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“To enjoy each other's company,” He said in an obvious tone and he pulled Dorian against his lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in only a few hours. I'm on a roll people, and requests before my writing turns to shit?


End file.
